1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet exhaust receptacle for exhausting sheets such as originals or recording papers and to an image formation apparatus using this receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a facsimile system or a copying machine, image information having been recorded on an original is recorded on a recording paper sheet through a process of communication or transfer. In such a case, at least one of the original and the recording paper is conveyed in a predetermined direction by a convey means.
Such an apparatus has insertion and exhaust ports for inserting or exhausting the original and recording paper (these will both be referred to as sheets hereinafter).
However, if such insertion and exhaust ports are arranged at a side of the apparatus, operability in insertion and exhaustion of the sheets is poor. When, for example, sheets are exhausted, they may be scattered on a floor. In order to prevent this problem, an exhaust receptacle is conventionally arranged at the exhaust port. However, in this case, the area (floor area) occupied by the overall apparatus is increased, and the apparatus becomes bulky.
The operability of the insertion of originals is good, whilst that of exhausting recording papers is poor, because the exhausting direction of the sheets is fixed.